Rennervate
by Mermaids Singing
Summary: Amanda schleicht sich als Spion unter die Todesser, Maja versucht einen Werwolf zu verführen und auf der anderen Seite der Welt kriecht Sirius aus einem Erdloch. SnapeOC, RmeusOC, SiriusOC
1. Chapter 1

Hallo,

schön das du rein schaust, ich lese sehr gerne Fan Fiction und möchte nun einmal meine eigene Geschichte ins Web stellen. Ich hallte mich nicht sehr streng an die Vorlage von Rowling. Alles wichtige findest du auf dieser Seite.

Genre: Romanze/Abenteuer

Charaktere: Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Severus Snape, Amanda, Maja und diverse andere.  
Der Hauptpunkt liegt auf die zwei Marauder und den Tränkemischer. Sirius wird erst etwas später auftauchen.

Zeit: Ende des 6. Buches, Dumbledore ist Tod, Snape ein Todesser, Band 7 wird erstmal vollkommen außer acht gelassen. Zum ersten hab ich es noch nicht ganz gelesen und zum anderen würden die Ereignisse sich mit meiner Geschichte kreuzen.

Ebenfalls weggelassen habe ich die Liebelei zwischen Remus und Tonks, da in diesem Fall anderes für Remus vorgesehen ist.

Noch etwas wichtiges ist die Sache mit der Rechtschreibung, ich mache leider oft Tipp- und Rechtschreibfehler. Ich lasse zwar ein Programm drüber laufen aber alles findet es auch nicht.

Und nun viel Spaß beim lesen

-----

**Prolog**

_Dichter Nebel hing über der Straße, um diese Jahreszeit war Nebel in England nicht ungewöhnlich, trotzdem war genau dieser Nebel magischer Natur. _

_3 Gestallten, alle recht groß gewachsen, standen vor dem Eingang eines Haus, ihre Zauberstäbe hielten sie bereit in der Hand und mit einem Fluch öffnete einer von ihnen die Tür. Aus dem Haus drang das Lachen einiger Kinder, die Eindringlinge sahen sich kurz an, nickten und stürmten dann das Haus._

_Das Lachen erstarb und wurde zu dem hilflosen schrei eines Menschen, der wusste das er sterben würde. Ein alter Urinstinkt der den Menschen noch geblieben war. Einer der drei tötete schnell um seinen Opfern schmerzen zu ersparen. Die anderen beiden vergnügten sich viel lieber noch eine Weile._

_"Lucius„, der angesprochene, blondhaarige Mann drehte sich um und sah in das Gesicht seines Komplizen, "dafür hast du Narzissa geheiratet."_

_Der blonde der gerade dabei war die Kleidung der ängstlichen, jungen Frau zu entfernen lachte kurz auf._

_"Du könntest auch ein bisschen Spaß vertragen Severus."_

_Der schwarzhaarige drehte sich um und lies Lucius alleine. Nun war er mehr denn je ein Teil der Todesse, sein Blick ging zum Himmel und in seinem Kopf hörte er wieder einmal die letzen Worte von Albus Dumbledore._

**Kapitel 1**

Amanda zog ihren Schal etwas enger, kleine Schneeflocken tanzten auf der Straße und die Luft war bitter kalt. Sie stand an einem gewöhnlichen Muggelbahnhof und wartete darauf dass sie abgeholt wurde. Sie hatte

keine blassen Schimmer wie Remus Lupin aussah, oder dieser Kingsley. Aber hier zwischen all den Muggeln war es wohl nicht schwer zwei Zauberer zu erkennen.

Vor zwei Wochen erhielt sie die niederschmetternde Nachricht, 3 ihrer Freunde wurden bei einem Familientreffen die Opfer von Voldemort. Seitdem seine Rückkehr offiziell bekannt gegeben wurde, gab es immer mehr solcher Überfälle.

Ihre Freunde hatten keine Chance gegen die Todesse, noch immer brannten ihr die Tränen in den Augen wenn sie daran dachte. Kurz nach der Beerdigung hatte sie Kontakt mit dem Orden aufgenommen. Sie war schon eine Weile ein Mitglied, allerdings eher in einer passiveren Rolle. Das wollte sie nun ändern, sie würde Voldemort eigenhändig den Hals herumdrehen wenn sie ihm gegenüberstand.

"Amanda?"

Sie schrak aus ihren Gedanken hoch und Blickte in ein paar sanfte Augen.

"Ja das bin ich"

Das musste Remus Lupin sein, und hinter ihm stand Kingsley, ja eindeutig. Sie schüttelte beiden die Hände und stumm verließen sie den Bahnhof.

"Bitte entschuldigen sie die Verspätung„, durchbrach Remus die stille doch Amanda schüttelte den Kopf.

"Das ist schon okay, ich komme selber öfters zu spät." Sie schenkte ihm ein lächeln und fragte sich dann auf welchen weg sie zum Ordenshaus kamen. Noch bevor sie danach Fragen konnte hielten die beiden vor einem roten Ford.

Remus lächelte etwas verlegen, "die hinfahrt war ziemlich holperig aber ich hab gehört das sie sich in diesen Muggeldingen auskennen."

"Ja... klar, das kann ich."  
Kingsley der noch immer stumm war, reichte ihr den Autoschlüssel und alle drei stiegen ein. Sie schnallte sich an und wollte gerade den Schlüssel ins Zündschloss stecken als ihr eine Reihe von unbekannten Knöpfen auffiel.

"Was ist das?"  
"Oh... fassen sie das lieber nicht an, das ähm... ist nur ein weiteres Experiment eines Freundes."

"ich finde die Idee zu fliegen gar nicht schlecht„, das war das erste was Kingsley von sich gab

"Fliegen?"

"Ja, dieses Auto ist etwas magisch verstärkt, Arthur hat es gemacht, ist nicht sein erstes fliegende Auto."

Amanda schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und startete dann den Motor, kurze Zeit später befanden sie sich auf der Straße, Remus erklärte ihr wo sie lang fahren musste. Nach nur einer kurzen strecke durch die Stadt fuhren sie endlos lange über holprige Waldwege die wohl eher weniger für Autos gedacht waren.

Wieder einmal war es furchtbar still, um diese stille zu unterbrechen machte Amanda das Radio an, sofort drang Country Musik durch die Lautsprecher und die beiden Zauberer zuckten zusammen. Amanda konnte sich nur mühsam ein grinsen verkneifen.

"Das ist ein Radio."

"Jaa, ich weiß was ein Radio ist„, jetzt musste auch Remus grinsen, es wirkte ein wenig verlegen.

Kaum war Amanda aus dem Auto ausgestiegen. Da fand sie sich in den Armen einer Frau wieder, die ihre Mutter hätte sein können.

"Molly, darf ich vorstellen.. Amanda Philus."

"Ich kenne Amanda doch Remus... sie sieht genau aus wie früher."

Amanda wurde von unten bis oben betrachtet bevor sie ins Haus rein geschoben wurde.

"Mensch bist du groß geworden Amanda, aber ich sehe es ja an meinen eigenen Kindern, die Zeit vergeht einfach viel zu schnell..."

Molly redete munter weiter und führte Amanda durchs Haus, die eine Tasse Tee eher vorgezogen hätte. als sie Molly Weasley das letzte Mal gesehen hat, da war sie sieben vielleicht acht Jahre gewesen. Es war zu Voldemorts aktivster Zeit gewesen, kurz vor seinem Fall, und ihre Mutter wollte sie mit ihrem Vater hier verstecken, damit sie den Orden unterstützen konnte. Amanda erinnerte sich noch das ihr Vater, ein Muggel, das alles nicht gerade geheuer war, inmitten einer Zaubererfamilie zu leben.

Nachdem sie das ganze Haus gesehen hatte, durfte sie sich endlich setzen, Molly kochten Tee während noch einige andere in die Küche stießen. Nachdem der Tee serviert war fing Arthur an zu reden.

"Wie ihr alle seht ist Amanda angekommen, einige dürften ihre Mutter noch kennen, vor 16 Jahren war sie ebenfalls Mitglied im Orden."

Amanda spürte die Blicke der anderen auf sich, während sie selber verzweifelt versuchte ihnen auszuweichen.

"Da es hier im Fuchsbau einfach zu voll geworden ist, haben wir beschlossen dass sie erstmal bei Remus bleibt."

Amanda sah auf und schaute Remus an, dieser nickte und lächelte leicht. Arthur erzählte von einigen Sachen die im Ministerium vorgefallen waren, aber Amanda hörte nur noch mit einem Ohr zu. Sie war einfach viel zu müde von der langen Reise.

Dankbar war sie als die ersten aufstanden, Amanda stand ebenfalls auf und stand etwas unsicher im Raum rum.

"Wir reisen mit dem Flohnetzwerk."  
Remus war unbemerkt an ihre Seite gekommen.

"Ich dachte der wird überwacht."

"Ja, das wird er auch. Aber wir haben einen weg gefunden dieser Überwachung zu entgehen."

"Oh... okay..."

Nachdem sie noch mal von Molly gedrückt wurde nahm sie ihre Koffer die ihr sofort von Remus abgenommen wurden. Eine wilde Reise durch das Flohnetzwerk später, stand sie im Kamin von Remus Lupin und trat nach draußen. Als erste zeigte er ihr das Zimmer, in dem sie wohnen würde und das Bad. Dann bot er ihr an gleich zusammen mit ihr etwas zu essen und ging nach unten.

Amanda sah sich um, das Zimmer war hübsch und gemütlich, das Bad war klein aber erfüllte bei weitem sein Zweck. Und beim Testliegen im Bett wäre sie beinah eingeschlafen. Nach einer wohltuenden Dusche ging sie nach unten in die Küche. Remus saß schon dort, trank Tee und las die Zeitung.

"Setz dich."

"Danke."  
Amanda setze sich auf einen der Stühle und Remus gab ihr eine Tasse Tee.

"Ich hoffe du fühlst dich hier wohl."  
"Ja, das Bett ist himmlisch."

"Ich wohne noch nicht so lange hier, ich hab es einfach nicht mehr im Grimmauld Platz ausgehalten."  
"Grimmauld Platz?"  
"Der alte Stützpunkt des Ordens und das Haus eines Freundes..."  
"Oh.. wohnt er noch dort?"  
"Nein,... er ist tot."

Amanda merkte sofort wie sich ein schatten über seine Augen legte.

"Das tut mir Leid..."  
"Vielleicht kennst du ihn, Sirius Black... jetzt weiß ich auch warum du mir so bekannt vorkamst, wir haben uns damals ein paar Mal gesehen."

"Ja.. das weiß ich, die Marauder. Hinterher habe ich einige Geschichten über euch gehört.. ihr habt einen bleiben Eindruck hinterlassen"

"Wie geht es deiner Mutter?"

"Sie lebt mit meinem Dad in Amerika, ihr geht es ganz gut denke ich, Voldemort hat es noch nicht bis dorthin geschafft."

"Ich... es gibt noch ein Grund weswegen du bei mir wohnst„, Remus zögerte etwas und suchte nach einer Regung in Amandas Gesicht die er nicht fand.

"Und der währe?"

"Ich bin ein Werwolf."

"Das weiß ich.. meine Mum..."  
"Ja, hab ich mir gedacht.. vor einigen Wochen haben wir eine Person _verloren_ die sonst immer den Wolfsbann Trank für mich gebraut hat. Da ich den nicht mehr hab muss es sicher sein das ich richtig eingesperrt bin... Amanda.. ich mache das nicht gerne.. ich wollte es nicht... es ist viel zu gefährlich..."

Amanda unterbrach seinen Redeschwall entschuldigender Worte.

"Es ist okay, ich kenne mich damit aus..."  
"Ja, deswegen wohnst du ja auch hier."

Die letzen vier Jahre hatte Amanda in Irland verbracht, an einem Institut die an dem Werwolfsproblem Forschen in der Hoffnung den befallenen Menschen zu helfen. Oft haben junge Menschen dort Hilfe bei ihren ersten Verwandlungen gefunden. Amanda kannte sämtliche Sicherheitsvorkehrungen und wusste sich zu helfen.

"Es ist wirklich nicht schlimm, ich mache das gerne, immerhin weiß ich dass du es nicht einfach hast."  
Sie schenkte ihm ein freundliches lächeln und gähnte dann.

"Aber ich glaube jetzt sollte ich ins Bett gehen, ich bin Hunde müde.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

Der nächste Morgen lief ereignislos ab. Nach einem kurzen Frühstück machten sich auf den Weg zum Fuchsbau. Kaum dort angekommen war der Geruch von Eiern und gebratenem Speck in ihrer Nase.

"Guten Morgen Molly."  
"Ah Amanda, da seid ihr ja, setzt euch doch..."  
"Wir haben bereits gegessen aber einen Tee nehme ich gerne."

Während Remus ins Wohnzimmer ging folgte Amanda, Molly in die Küche.

"Fred.. George werdet ihr euch wohl Benehmen, wir haben einen Gast."

"Ja Mum..."

Sie sahen reuevoll aus doch sobald sich Molly umdrehte grinsten sie schelmisch. Molly gab Amanda ihren Tee und legte den Jungs noch etwas Speck nach.

"Das sind Fred und George, daneben ist Ron und Harry... und auf der anderen Seite das sind Hermine und Ginny."

"Oh.. hallo."

Amanda fühlte ich immer unwohl so viele fremde Menschen auf einmal um sich zu haben. Und nun war dies schon das zweite Mal in kurzer Zeit. Schein so als würde es zur Gewohnheit werden.

"Die Versammlung wird gleich beginnen, vielleicht solltest du auch schon mal ins Wohnzimmer gehen." Mollys blick flog zu ihren Söhnen.

"Und ihr werdet in eure Zimmer gehen und nicht auf die Idee kommen zu lauschen."  
"Ja Mum."

Amanda nahm ihre Tasse und ging ins Wohnzimmer das schon voll war, neben Remus war noch ein Platz frei den sie sofort einnahm.

Kurze Zeit später erhob sich Arthur, so wie gestern.

"Voldemorts Aktivitäten nehmen immer mehr zu, Zaubere und hexen treten über aus Angst das ihren Familien etwas passieren könnte. Bald beginnt das neue Jahr in Hogwarts, wir müssen sicherstellen das die Scher dort geschützt sind außerdem ist Severus ein weiteres Problem. Da das Ministerium Harry nicht glaubt wird er weiter unterrichten."

Bei der Erwähnung des Namen Severus ging ein allgemeines raunen durch die Gruppe, Amanda richtete sich an Remus.

"Wer ist Severus? Der Name kommt mir bekannt vor."

"Er ist Lehrer an Hogwarts, er war ein Mitglied des Ordens und als Spion tätig, letztes Jahr hat er Dumbledore getötet und ist zu Voldemort übergetreten. Anscheint war er nicht der Spion des Ordens sondern Voldemorts."

"Du meinst er hat den Orden ausspioniert?"  
"Es sieht so aus."

Amanda überlegte eine Weile.

"Aber wieso hat er dann nichts unternommen um den Orden zu zerschlagen, die Möglichkeit hätte er doch gehabt... hätte er nicht Todesser einschleusen können?"  
"Ja... das hätte er."

Damit war das Gespräch beendet, die anderen diskutierten über die Sicherheit der Schüler, vor allem Harrys Sicherheit. Amanda dachte über etwas anderes nach. Ein Spion zu haben wäre genau das richtige, man wüsste was Voldemort als nächstes plant, man würde ihn praktisch mit seine eigenen Waffen schlagen. Erst hatte er einen Spion in den Orden geschmuggelt, wenn Severus wirklich einer war, und nun würden sie das gleiche bei ihm machen.

Voldemort würde garantiert damit rechnen, warum war nicht schon eher einer auf die Idee gekommen?

"Ein Spion!"

Amanda stand von ihrem Stuhl auf und alle sahen sie an

"Wie bitte?" Arthur war verwirrt und nicht nur er.

"Warum schicken wir nicht einen Spion zwischen die Todesser?"  
"Das kommt nicht in Frage das ist zu gefährlich, Du-weißt-schon-wer ist viel zu mächtig um ihn so hinters Licht zu führen."

"Aber das ist es ja gerade, er würde nie damit rechnen."

Remus wand sich an Amanda.

"Voldemort durchforstet regelmäßig die Köpfe seiner Gefolgschaft, wenn man keine Okklumentik beherrscht hat man keine Chance. Außerdem wird nicht jeder gleich in die Reihen der Todesser aufgenommen."

"Dann lerne ich eben Okklumentik, ich."  
"Du? Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage." 

Amanda sah Remus bestürzt an, nicht nur das er sie plötzlich duzte, nein er tat so als wäre sie ein hilfloses Schäfchen.

"Ich bin dem Orden beigetreten um etwas zutun und nicht um in einem Wohnzimmer zu sitzen und Arthur zu zu hören."

"Du wirst noch früh genug eine Aufgabe bekommen, du bist doch gerade erst angekommen..."

"Typisch Männer."  
Amanda drehte sich um und verließ das Zimmer, sie öffnete die Tür und Harry, Ron und Hermine zogen sich eilig zurück. Ohne auf ihre Schritte zu Achten stand sie plötzlich im Garten und atmete tief durch.

Sie wollte endlich etwas tun sie wollte Voldemort persönlich den Hals umdrehen anstatt untätig irgendwo zu hocken. Einige Zeit später trat Kingsley zu ihr hinaus.

"Remus hat Recht, es ist zu gefährlich."  
"Der Kampf gegen Voldemort ist gefährlich, aber wir müssen etwas tun, sonst wird er immer stärker. Diesmal wird es kein Harry Potter geben der ihn stürzt."

"ich bin deiner Meinung, aber wir sind eine Gemeinschaft, wir müssen zusammen handeln... trotzdem ... bis du ein freier Mensch."

Damit drehte er sich um und ging wieder hinein ins Haus, ein freier Mensch. Amanda dachte darüber nach was dies wohl zu bedeuten hatte.


End file.
